Grojband Truth or dare spin the bottle edittion
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: The title says itr all very interesting and juicy story Made by me and imagrojain aka stephanine redwood. oplease read it is rlly good and funny too


One storming day the newmans and grojband sat down to play spin the bottle\truth and dare where someone starts off with the bottle spins it then they person must truth or dare them. corey grabbed the bottle and spun it and it landed on laney.

Corey smirked as he saw that it had landed on Laney, since he already knew what he would do. But a bit happy that had landed on her. "Truth or dare Lanes?"

aney smirked but thought if she picked truth she would regret it. so she gulped and was about to choose dare when she remberd what he made her do. HUG CARRIE. so she said '' truth''

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done when your crush was around you?" he asked, since he had seen a few embarrassing moments happen to her.

laney then gulped and replied very softly '' we'll uhh '' scratchs back of neck'' never telling him how i felt''. laney was now blushing and hopping corey was oblivious to this. next carrie spun and it landed on larry.

As Carrie had spun the bottle on Larry, Corey gave up on trying to figure out what Laney had meant. Before Carrie could ask Larry, he said, "I choose dare," with a smirk on his face

carrie then thought of the perfect dare. carrie took a deep breath and said '' Larry I dare you To tell everyone here who you like. Carrie didn't know he liked her. larry being his shy self thn said

Immediately, Larry's smirk changed into a nervous grin. "I-I, uh... Like a blue-haired girl n-named Carrie..." he confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. Not sure if she liked him back

corey and carrie were in shock. and laney knowing that was her double ganger gender oppisite was now hopping to see what would happen. larry bursted into tears and start running away. carrie chased up to him after abit finally caught up grabbed his hand and said

"I love you too Larrs," Carrie admitted as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Larry felt Carrie dragged him back to the garage, since he was too love-struck. "So, who's next?" Carrie asked as she sat down.

''trina just rolled onto corey'' laney said. trina who wasn't happy but thought she could use this to her adventage. trina smirked and said corey ''truth or dare''

"Dare me," Corey said as he stuck his tongue out at Trina as he gave her a wink for no reason, just to get onto her nerves

trina then growls a bit and says: you think like and junk this is funny? i will make you pay! Corey! i dare to you kiss one of your dude band members! laney then got angry and replied '' hey i'm not a dude''. corey then was shocked.

Immediately, Corey's face went as dark as Laney's hair from Trina's dare. He looked at Laney, who was blushing like he was. Hesitantly, he started leaning in, with his eyes closed as his heart thumped like Kon's drums.

trina getting in his face then says we'll corey who are you going to kiss? corey relised he almost shown his feelings for laney quickly hided the fact he does on his face. he then said

I'm gonna h-have to do it with... L-Laney," Corey said shyly as he looked at the bassist he was secretly crushing on. Smiling at her nervously, since he wasn't sure if she liked him back. Waiting for what she would say

kin said '' of cause laney i mean shes the only girl in our band and no offience dude me and kon would not kiss you''. corey laughs and starts leaning in. laney feels her heart rush.

As soon as Laney started leaning in, Corey started leaning in as well. Closing his eyes as he inched closer to her lips, feeling like he was about to faint of pure happiness.

laney then fall lovestruck. and corey just in a pure happiness grin. next kon spinned and bottle which landed on larry. kon the said '' larry truth or dare. larry then smirked knowing it was ONLY kon and said ''dare''.

Kon started laughing as he had already chosen the dare. "I dare you to let Carrie, Kim, and Konnie paint your two-nails with pink polish!" he yelled, making everyone laugh their butts off

carrie smirked and thought this will be fun. larry allowed them to. after he had the girly pink nail polish on. carrie spined and it landed on laney. carrie knowing that her and larry are double ganger gender oppisites already knew she like corey so when laney said truth she said '' who do you like''. laney fely her heart race and thought if she should lie or not.

When Laney heard that, she looked at the ground in embarrassment. She took a quick look at Corey before looking back down at the ground. "I like... C-Core..." she said and scooted away from the circle of players.

corey then went into a shock run after laney and said '' Wait lanes where are you going. i mean uhh lanes you can't leave me i mean the band''. laney turned and walked towards corey.

"C-Corey, I wanna know one thing... Do you like me too, more than your...best friend?" she asked in-between sobs, looking at Corey with pure hope glistening in her eyes, hoping he did since he kept on messing up with his words.

corey then blushed a little smiled and said '' more then you know '' hits her nose gently' and i don't like you laney starting to cry again but then corey finioshed what he was saying '' i love you lanes''

Laney stopped her crying and immediately went into his arms and hugged him, tightly. "I love you too Core," she said while kissing his cheek, quickly. (This is cute )

corey and laney then walked back into the garage and carrie then said '' let me guess you ran after laney and told her you loved her too'' corey '' how did you know?'' carrie ''please were double gangers for a reason so everything almost i do you'll just copy

Laney sat down next to Corey as she spun the bottle, and it pointed on Kim. "Truth or dare?" she asked as she started thinking up a few more dares and truths to use on the players.

kim then pulls the collar of her shirt as she said '' dare'' hopping laney wouldn't pick a hard one. preferring to kiss or tell who you like kind of dare. laney then looked at kims worried face and thought should i dare her a evil or nice one? evil.

"I dare you to let one of the boys here, do your make-up with a blindfold on and you can't rub it off 'til the next morning!" Laney yelled out, smiling evilly at Kim. "So, who's gonna make your face look like a clown~?" she teased as the others laughed.

Larry pushed past corey who has going to do it. larry then smirked and said '' being a only guy in a band of girly girls does have its perks. episally how i learnt to put make up on even in the dark. the other boys teased.

Once Larry had finished putting make-up on Kim, she looked in the mirror and was a bit shocked at how good he did.

carrie then hit larrys arm and smiled and said '' nice job'' larry blushed. then laney spun the bottle and it landed on larry. larry hulped and said '' truth'' laney was about to ask the question.

"Have you ever been naked in public before?" Laney howled out in laughter While he was glaring at everyone since they were laughing at him.

Larry '' that never happend'' feeling sad carrie wrapped her arm around him in comfort. larry blushed. corey spun next and it landed on carrie. carrie gulped and said dare. she had an idea that he would dare her and larry to do somthing.

"I dare you to pour a glass of cold water down your boyfriends pants!" Corey screamed out while handing her a glass of freezing cold water he had grabbed from he fridge. Waiting for Larry's reaction.

Larry did the dare. and was now frozen. carrie walked up to corey and said '' larry isn't my boyfriend for your information''.

"Yeah, he is," Corey shot back, "Admit it, Lover-girl!" he continued as he pulled Laney into his arms and bear-hugged her, trying to make Carrie jealous enough to confess

'' not offical yet i havn't asked him'' carrie said looking at larry sighing.

larry then walked next to laney who was now in a small corner and said '' do you haVe relationship problems?

"Eh, I used to. Now that Corey and I are together, I think their gone. Yours will be gone soon, as well," Laney told him as she watched Kin spin the bottle as it had landed on Corey. "Truth or dare?"

corey then said '' dare'' then kin at a evil smile. i dare you to HUG CARRIE''. corey then was frozen carrie then said '' not happening riffen''. corey then replied '' no'' kin then said '' don't you rember the punishment if you fail to complete a dare''.

"Argh! Fine!" Corey groaned in annoyance at the punishment. He quickly grabbed Carrie into a meaningless hug, and afterwards, pushed her away. "Ewww! I hugged a piece of dog poop!" Corey mocked as he shook his hands in horror.

larry spun next and it landed on corey. larry gulped and said ''truth'' he knew that corey would truth him something he would regret saying. maybe not bad but larry hoped it had nothing to do withcarrie.

"How long have you had a crush on the oblivious Carrie~?" Corey asked, since he knew Larry was nervous that hew would ask him a question about him and Carrie.

larry scratched his neck and gulped. he then looked at the floor and said nevously '' since forever''. carrie then huged him and whisperd something into his ear which made him smile.

"Same here, Larrs," Carrie whispered before she looked back to the game. Konnie grabbed the bottle, and spun it, as it had landed on Laney. "Truth or dare, Lamey?" she asked, while mocking her name.

Laney let the lamey nick name go and said '' dare'' hopping what konnie would dare her to do. maybe somthing fun. carrie and corey kept giving each other EVIL glares back and forth as the game contiued

"I dare you to run outside for a whole minute, while you scream 'I'm a woman, hear me roar!'" Konnie dared as she smirked, she had chosen the dare because she knew that Laney was usually mistaken for a boy, but wanted to see her humiliate herself.

laney gulped and run out and did the dare everyone just stared. carrie spun onto larry

larry smiled as he said '' dare''

"I dare you to give yourself a bath like a cat!" Carrie burst out, smiling like a complete idiot as she and the other players started laughing and teasing him about the dare.

larry said '' theres no way i'm doing that'' fine i'll take the punishment unlimate dare from konnie and kim. kim and konnie starting glaring excited. as they got larry ready for the dare.

Kim and Konnie had grabbed four sets of colored sharpie pens, and handed them to the Grojband members, since they were to write a on his face. Grojband smirked at Larry as they wrote all over his face, saying something like, "Grojband rocks! and Newman's stink!"

carrie wrote on his face '' i love larry'' thenm wrote a heart with there names in it. that made larry blush madly knowing he would have to leave it on for a week.

After all of the players finished, they continued on with the game, each of them smirking at Larry's face. Kin spun the bottle, which it landed on Kim, and he asked, "Truth or Dare?"

kim gulped blushed at kin and said ''truth'' kin then had a evil smirk for once and for all he could find out if kim likes him. ''kim who do you like?'' kim started to blush.

With the obvious dark blush on her face, she gave up on trying to lie and say it wasn't Kin. "I like Kin..." she blurted out quickly, looking down since she didn't know if he liked her back

kin started to blush and replied '' we'll i like you too'' corey was angry now and said to kin '' DUDE how can you like a newman!'' kin look shamed

"I-I don't know, there was just something about her that I liked..." he explained as he looked at Corey with fear. "I'm sorry..." he added while rubbing the back of his neck

corey calmed down and walked towards carrie. carrie then said '' what do you want riffen?'' corey then said '' if our band members like each other can we end our bands feuds i mean i'll still hate you'

Carrie sighed, since she knew that Konnie was crushing on Kon, and decided to agree with Corey for once. "Fine, but that still means that we're not friends," she huffed out as she looked right at Corey with annoyance.

corey was glad then because kin could date kim then. carrie and corey walked back and sat down. larry spun next and it landed on kon. kon gulped and said '' truth'' larry had a huge evil smirk.

"Who in The Newman's do you like~?" Larry asked with an evil smirk, which got even more eviller from the blush that had creep up on his face. Crossing his arms over his chest while he waited for his reply while Konnie had a bit of hope in her eyes.

Kon then looked a bit scard when saying '' i actually like uhh. he bites his lip and contiues to say '' trina'' trina over heres this and Faints. kon hasv a shameful look on his face. corey and everyone grossed out.

after hearing that, Konnie rolled her eyes, since she thought it was a bit stupid for him to like someone a bit older than him. "Like, what the heck?! Since when did you like Trina and why do you like her?!" Laney screamed out at Kon

kon then repliys with '' umm since you made me flirt with her that time and shes so hot when shes acting evil''. everyone looking crossed out. trina reawakes and remebers everything. konnie: DAMN IT KON i have alwas liked you! she then runs out crying

Immediately, Kon ran out after to his doppelganger, feeling bad for not having the same feelings for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry but I just don't like you in that way, but that doesn't mean that we don't have to hangout or anything, plus, I'm sure Trina's not gonna like me back, so you still have a chance," he apologized while he comforted her

konnie starting smiling and hugged him back. they walked in and kon walked next to trina about to ask her is she felt the same. but doubting it he said '' trina will you go out with me?'' trina was shocked and replied '' eww MINA help this THING is asking me out''.

Mina sighed, since she already knew what Trina would say to Kon. "Unfortunately, no. She's already crushing on Nick Mallory... Sorry,'' she told Kon while patting his shoulder to help cheer him up.

kon screamed ''' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' pushs past mina causing her to lose her glasses and break.

THE END


End file.
